


House of Gold (Splash Free Au)

by thecrystalshark



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Aladdin AU, Desert AU, Gay, M/M, Soulmates, Splash Free, Tattoos, end of tags, gay swimmers, im not even sorry, kismako, kisumi and makoto run a shop, rei is a royal guard and nagisa is a street performer, reigisa mentioned, rin is a prince and haru is a traveler, rinharu - Freeform, rinharu fic, splash free au, this is so trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you okay?” the stranger asked gently, moving closer to Haru.</p><p>“Y-you…you…w-we have matching tattoos,” he held his breath studying the man’s face, waiting for his reaction. He was soulmates with a man. </p><p>Or Splash Free AU where Rin and Haru end up being soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Gold (Splash Free Au)

Haru had given up looking for his soulmate. He decided to drop the shame that came with not having one. He had accepted his failure and now maybe he could move on with his life. Everyone made finding their one to be as if it were a magical fairytale. But to Haru, it was exhausting and required too much effort. If he couldn’t find his one by now then he was never going to. The binding symbol that sat on his hand just above his purlicue was now only a tattoo to him. A tattoo that only reminded him of his crippling loneliness. Sure he had Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa but they had all found their mates. But the raven haired boy had to let that go so he could continue on with his life. Today was as normal a day as any other. Haru was walking around the market, browsing each stand. He’d usually only buy something if it caught his eye or if he needed it. Typical day at the typical market except something was different today. Haru tried not to feel like something was different as he made his way to Makoto’s stand. His friend Makoto owned a stand in the market selling pottery. He made good money and his soulmate, Kisumi, was always there and helped him with the pottery making. Kisumi and Makoto are one of those couples that make you wanna gag from how cute they are. Haru tried to be happy for them but sometimes their happiness made him uncomfortable. But he could never stop being friends with Makoto because they had been friends since childhood. Haru pulled the fabric of his keffiyeh(headdress) down from around his face as he reached the stand. Kisumi was sitting in the front polishing off clay pot. When he saw his friend approaching he smiled really big and waved to him. A small smile fell across Haru’s lips at how nice it was to see a familiar face.

“Nanase!! Where have you been? It’s been like two weeks, Makoto has been worried.”

Haru dropped his bag and rubbed the back of his neck. It was sweet that his friends cared about him but he didn’t feel the need to tell his friends about him making yet another unsuccessful search for his soulmate. This last trip ultimately made him give up his search so now nobody had to worry about him wandering off.

“Hey Kisumi. Where is Makoto?”

“Oh he’s upstairs. I’ll go get him!” The pink haired man put down the pot and ran up the stairs into their apartment.

Haru turned around and leaned on their counter. The heat of the day was making him exhausted. Most likely Makoto will come down and force him up into their apartment for a nap. Makoto was like a mother to him and their friends. But it was good to have someone looking out for him.

Not too far away, Rin Matsuoka was sneaking out of the palace. No he wasn’t an escaped felon, he was in fact the crown prince. He was dressed in rags and a dark keffiyeh to help him blend into the crowd of civilians. This was Rin’s favorite part of the week. He got to go out into the world and pretend he was just a normal guy like everyone else. Royal life was not all everyone made it out to be. All the prince dreamed of was being free from the chains of royalty and getting to travel around the world. But that didn’t look like it was in the cards for Rin as it was just announced that he would be marrying Princess Akane of Khobar. The prince had failed on finding his soulmate by the age of 18 so his mother had taken it upon herself to arrange a marriage. Akane’s soulmate had died and now she was in need of someone to marry. The queen took pity on her as her own soulmate, Rin’s dad, had also died. The prince wasn’t exactly thrilled to have to be tied down to someone. He wanted to get out and see the world but his duty was to settle down with a wife and have children. This was one of the last times he’d be able to sneak out of the palace since he would be getting married next week. So today had to count. The red head tried to blend into the crowd as he bustled around the market. One this day, the market was more crowded then usual and Rin was finding it hard to move around through the stands. Then someone pushed him from behind sending him forward into a man. Luckily he was able to recover and catch the man’s hand before he fell into the dirt. The man’s keffiyeh fell to the ground revealing ebony hair and blue eyes. Haru looked up at the man holding his hand. Most of his face was covered by dark fabric but his eyes stood out against the black. The man pulled him back into a standing position and Haru noticed a tattoo on his hand. This wasn’t just any tattoo, this was a tattoo identical to the one he wore on his hand. This tattoo was even in the same place as his. This man was Haru’s soulmate. His blue eyes widened at the realization and he stumbled back into counter.

“Are you okay?” the stranger asked gently, moving closer to Haru.

“Y-you…you…w-we have matching tattoos,” he held his breath studying the man’s face, waiting for his reaction. He was soulmates with a man.

The red head looked down at his hand, looking at the black lines that make up his tattoo. He had always felt close to the tattoo and dreamed about finding his soulmate since he was a little kid. After failing, he thought maybe it was better that way. Better that he would be able to be free but that was before he found out about the arranged marriage. That changed his views because Rin would rather be married to his soulmate then a girl he’s never met. But now there was this man standing here with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He grabbed the man’s hand and saw the same tattoo he had been looking at for the past 18 years of his life. He ran his thumb over it in disbelieve. It almost seemed impossible that someone could have his tattoo. Yes that’s how soulmates worked but he never actually thought he’d find his. The red haired boy unwrapped his keffiyeh revealing his face and he smiled.

“I’m Matsuoka Rin. I can’t believe I found you.” Rin mentally cringed at the incredibly cheesy line that fell out nervous lips.

That wasn’t exactly the most romantic thing to say to the man he was bound to the rest of his life. He’s actually bound to this man, this very attractive man. He had never thought he was attracted to guys. Sure there were a lot of attractive girls and guys, but Rin just assumed he would end up with a girl because he’s a prince. It had been drilled into his head his whole life that he would marry a princess or whatever girl he was bound to. But now he’s bound to a guy. How refreshing, Rin thought, should I kiss him or?

“Haru-chan! I found Makoto sorry to keep you-oh who’s this?”

Rin saw a small pink haired boy and a taller brunette standing next to him. He assumed they were the owners of the pottery shop they were standing in front of. And now he knew his soulmate’s name is Haru. He wanted him to tell him himself but whatever that’s okay.

Haru turned to face the couple,"T-that’s my soulmate.”

Both of them went wide eyed and leaned over to hug the ebony haired boy. They sang their appraisal to him and smiled like the just found out the happiest news ever. Rin smiled at their happiness. It was nice to see that his mate had friends. Rin didn’t have many friends, just lots of servants and tutors. But now maybe he would be able to share Haru’s friends. He watched as Haru turned to him a smiled a little.

“Hi. I’m Nanase Haruka, nice to meet you.”

~~~~~~~~

Makoto suggested the two go to talk things out considering this was all new to them. Kisumi agreed remembering the day he met Makoto and was completely in disbelieve. So Haru took Rin down a back alley and out to a quiet grotto carved out in the back of Makoto’s house. Haru had always enjoyed coming back here because it was quiet. When they got back there Rin pulled off his keffiyeh completely, shaking out his red locks. Haru watched him, amazed at just how deeply colored his hair was. The first couple of minutes were silent as the two just observed each other. Rin was the first one to break the silence that seemed like it would be a recurring thing in this relationship.

“You need to know something. You’re going to find out sooner rather than later and I’d rather tell you,” He took a breath and Haru just watched him,” I’m the crown prince,” he said it just barely above a whisper, afraid someone might hear.

Haru’s eyes went wide for the second time that day. Not only had he found his soulmate today, he found the crown prince. But that would mean Haru would become a prince. Does that mean he has to court Rin? Does that mean he has to wear a proper shirt?

“Okay.” Rin was pleasantly surprised that he didn’t just freak out and run for the hills.

But he felt different, he felt really comfortable around this boy. It felt like he had known him his whole life. Then he realized it was the bond kicking in, the thing he had been told about his whole life. The bond is the where the two mates become actually bound to each other and start sharing feelings for each other. Rin’s mother had told him it was one of the best parts of finding your soulmate. The prince smiled at Haru and reveled in the fact that now he finally found who he was supposed to send the rest of his life with. He wanted to know everything about this man. The two ended up talking for a long while. Later when the sun started to set, Rin suggested they go to the palace and meet his mother. Haru seemed a little nervous at the suggestion but they both knew it couldn’t be avoided but Rin was betrothed and that needed to be fixed. The two made their way back to the palace and one of Rin’s faithful servants let them in without asking any questions. Nitori was good like that, always going along with whatever Rin wanted to do. The two snuck up to Rin’s chambers, avoiding the prying eyes of any servants or nobility that might have been gallivanting around the palace at the time. Haru looked completely out of his element in very only a keffiyeh and harem pants. Rin went and changed out of his disguise and came back wearing royal garments. The blue eyed boy examined him as he came back into the sitting room of the chambers. It was such a transformation from before. If Haru had only seen him on the street he knew would have guessed he was the prince. Rin smiled at the audience he was receiving from Haru. It was so alien to have anyone in his chambers, let alone the person he would end up sharing his chambers with. He had to keep reminding himself that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Okay so I’ve had Nitori summon my mother here. So she should be here in a few minutes. You can either wait out here or you can wait in my bed chamber while I talk to her. It’ll probably be better for me to talk to her by myself at first, but you can do whatever you want.” Haru nodded and waited for Rin to show him which door to go into.

The red head went and opened the correct door and led Haru into it.

“Hey it’s gonna be okay. Even if she doesn’t approve she can’t argue that we aren’t bonded,” he grabbed Haru’s left hand and their tattoos matched up together.

There was a small tingly feeling that vibrated through the two and it made a blush fall upon Haru’s cheeks. Rin’s smiled at how cute he was and left him alone to wait for his mother. Rin couldn’t stop smiling even when his mother came into his chambers. She went and sat down across from him in the sitting room, eyeing him up and down.

“Well you’re very smiley today. Why the sudden change in mood? Nitori told me you had to speak to me urgently. I’m assuming you’re finally accepting your responsibility to Akane and I’m not going to have to drag you to the wedding.”

“No mom, the complete opposite actually. I found my soulmate today.”

Rin’s mother’s eyes almost bugged out of her head,” What? How? With who, a servant?”

Rin almost laughed at her surprise and ignorance. But then remembered that Haru is a man and this was going to take a lot more convincing than if it was just one of their servant girls.

“Well you’re not going to like how I found them but I did. We have the matching tattoos and we went through the bond today and it was amazing. I’ve never felt so close to one person ever. So we have to call it off with Akane. I mean I feel awful that I won’t be able to marry her, but now I have Haru.”

“Haru? That’s a pretty decent name I suppose bu-“

“Wait, I’ll get him,” Rin went over to his bedroom to get Haru.

He took him by the hand and dragged him very unceremoniously out into the sitting room. Rin’s mother looked mildly horrified as a man stood in the room and not a servant girl like she suspected because of the rather girly name. Haru waved at her shyly and stayed close to Rin, only really feeling comfortable with him. The queen sat in silence for about half a minute before standing up.

“Show me the tattoos.” Rin held out his hand and Haru did the same, looking down at the floor.

The queen examined both of their tattoos thoroughly. Making sure every line and pattern matched up perfectly. When she could no longer look at them she went and sat back down.

“Rin, may we speak in private again please?”

The red head nodded and hugged Haru before sending him back to his bed chamber. The prince took up his seat again, staring at his mother with the slightest hint of distain.

“Look mom I know that he’s not a girl but we’re bound together and that’s it. So you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

“Rin I’m sorry but I cannot allow this. You made a promise to Akane that you’d marry her. She didn’t get to spend her life with her soulmate so you were going to fill in for him. So it doesn’t seem fair for you to call off the wedding so you can be with your soulmate. So we’re just going to have to get rid of him. He seems like he’ll be easy to pay off, he doesn’t look like he has a lot. So it’s settled then.”

Rin’s lip quivered as he looked at his mom. How dare she even suggest anything like that. Haru wasn’t just some fling of a relationship. Haru is his soulmate, he can’t just be paid off. They’re supposed to have a life together. Rin had been waiting his whole life to find his other half but now that he has he’s being ripped away. No, he couldn’t let that happen.

“How could you even suggest sending him away? That’s my soulmate in there not some commoner. Yes he’s a man but I don’t make the rules and neither do you. I’m 18 now and I’m about to take over the kingdom. And the only person I want ruling next to me is Haru not Akane. So I’m sorry mother but no, I won’t send him away. And you can go to hell!”

Rin’s mother stood up, furious, “Don’t you dare talk to me like that Rin Matsuoka! I am your mother and you’ll do what I say or else. You will either send him away or I’ll have him killed. And trust me you don’t want to have to deal with your soulmate dying. It feels like your heart is being ripped out of your chest. So take the easy way out or I won’t hesitate to have him executed. You will marry Akane next week and that is the end of it. Have him gone by tonight.”

Her tone left no room for questions and neither did she as she stormed out of the room. The prince broke down into tears holding himself. Turn Haru away? Pay him in return for keeping quiet about us being bonded? Marry a women he didn’t even know? All of these things ran through Rin’s head as he cried into his knees. He finally found Haru and now he’d have to be separated from him. He didn’t hear the door opening as Haru slipped silently into the room. He saw the image of Rin crying and his heart ached for him. It was like he could feel everything that the man was feeling. He attributed this to the bond as he walked over to the prince and hugged him from behind. Rin leaned into the embraced and cried. It felt like he was already married to this man, how could they be apart now? Haru felt awful for Rin, taking the blame for his weepy state. If only he was a girl. If only he hadn’t said anything about the tattoo at all. Then maybe the prince wouldn’t be crying so hard right now.

“I’m sorry I’m not a girl,” the blue eyed boy mumbled, running his fingers through red hair.

Rin turned abruptly to meet his eyes. He was in a state of disbelieve at the man that stood behind him. How is it even possible to be sorry for being who you are?

“No don’t be sorry! It doesn’t matter if you were a girl or a boy. It only makes it easier for my mother that you’re a boy. She’d probably have to kill you if you were a girl because girls are harder to pay off….Not that I wanna pay you off! But she will. Just make sure she doesn’t underpay y-,” the babbling boy was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

He sat for a moment in shock and then kissed back, throwing his arms around Haru’s neck. This was the first time Rin had ever kissed a man. But it felt like the best kiss he had ever had. They held each other close as their lips danced together. It sent shivers down the red head’s spine. They fell apart after a few moments and a blush was left upon Rin’s cheeks.

“Do you ever stop talking?” Haru asked playfully, smiling at the boy in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: chillinginthedaises
> 
> Hope you enjoyed (:
> 
> Next chapter coming up soon


End file.
